


(Не)последняя глава

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castle!AU, Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Castle!AUРоберт - успешный автор детективов, а Марко работает в баре.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 7





	(Не)последняя глава

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках феста на анонимном треде по темам:  
> 1.Алкоголь  
> 2.Кинк  
> 3.Апокалипсис  
> 4.АУ  
> 5.Сидеть вместе в транспорте  
> 6.Один заставляет другого краснеть  
> 7.Совместная деятельность в быту

**1\. Алкоголь.**  
«А затем процедите коктейль через стрейнер, если вы используете бостонский шейкер, это поможет избавиться от краша».  
Роберт локтем нажал на паузу, останавливая самоучитель на YouTube, и попытался открыть шейкер. Ото льда стальные стенки запотели, скользили и никак не хотели открываться. Вспомнив, как это делали в фильмах, Роберт со всей дури приложил шейкером по столешнице.  
Видимо, дело было не столько в силе удара, сколько в точности, потому что шейкер не просто открылся – крышка отскочила к потолку, а смешанный со льдом коктейль выплеснулся из стального стакана, залил Роберту штаны и чудом не достал до ноутбука.  
– Твою мать, – негромко выругался Роберт, подхватил ноутбук с недописанной рукописью и сдёрнул с крючка полотенце. Не то чтобы оно могло спасти: лёд таял, разбавляя насыщенно лиловый от фиалкового сиропа коктейль, и тягучие липкие капли звонко шлёпались с края столешницы на кафель.  
В своей новой книге, девятой по счёту в серии, Роберт отправил обаятельную шпионку Аню Подольску работать в бар под прикрытием, а писательская честь не позволяла ему описывать что-то просто по видео и страницам из википедии. Поэтому в половину второго ночи он пытался понять, можно ли накачать мышцы, взбалтывая коктейли, и как использовать шейкер в драке.  
Бросив потяжелевшее от воды и сиропа полотенце в раковину, Роберт вместе с ноутбуком устроился на диване. Сохранил текст, пробежался глазами по последнему абзацу и захлопнул крышку ноутбука до того, как у него появилось желание удалить все последние правки.  
В отличие от своих собратьев по перу, он не мог собирать роман из отдельно написанных эпизодов. Ему просто необходимо было дописать одну сцену, прежде чем переходить к следующей. Может, именно поэтому все рецензии воспевали живость его слога и лёгкость чтения. Но у такого подхода были и минусы. Например, липкая лужа под столом, синяк на ладони и творческий ступор за месяц до дедлайна.  
Лукаш уже трижды с прошлой недели звонил и спрашивал, когда он будет иметь счастье лицезреть рукопись, чтобы отдать её в редактуру. Потому что в современном бизнесе было недостаточно просто хорошо писать и выдавать по два романа в год – нужно было ещё подогревать интерес: презентации, интервью, автограф-сессии, вечеринки, фансервис – всё это вызывало у Роберта головную боль и желание найти работу смотрителем маяка на крайнем севере.  
Роберт сжал зубы, нарочно мягко положил ноутбук на журнальный столик, хотя больше всего ему хотелось швырнуть им в стену, а затем, вздохнув, громко позвал:  
– Алекса, скажи адрес ближайшего открытого бара.  
Он перелез в чистые джинсы, затолкал в рюкзак ноутбук и, привычно спрятав лицо под козырьком кепки, быстро вышел из квартиры. Последнее, что он слышал, закрывая дверь, это включившийся автоответчик и голос Лукаша, который спрашивал, как продвигается работа над книгой.  
Четвёртый раз с прошлой недели.

В баре, который подсказала Алекса, было почти пусто. Неудивительно для ночи со вторника на среду, но очень полезно для Роберта. Он оглядел небольшое помещение от плазмы над угловым столиком, по которой на повторе крутили лучшие матчи Баварии, до лестницы на второй этаж, и сел за стойку, повесив рюкзак на крючок у коленки. Кроме него в баре был только мужик в очках и с седой бородой, который тянул вишнёвое пиво из высокого стакана и то и дело посматривал на экран с матчем, да два бармена за стойкой. Один, невысокий и плотный паренёк со смешной чёлкой, намывал бокалы и перекидывался негромкими репликами с очкариком, второй, светловолосый и тощий, похожий на каплю ртути в своих движениях, – закрыв глаза тренировался наливать нужное количество алкоголя в стакан. Наливал паршивого виски в джиггер, проверял, сливал обратно – и снова повторял, доводя свои жесты до автоматизма.  
– Привет, что будешь? – спросил он у Роберта, не отвлекаясь, только краешком рта дёрнул намёком на улыбку, и Роберт даже немного растерялся. Он привык, что его узнают везде, что ему тут же начинают оказывать повышенное внимание, и такое ровное отношение было ему в новинку.  
– Белую леди? – спросил он наудачу. Именно такой коктейль в книге его Аня готовила на тестовом задании в баре, который держала русская мафия. Роберту показалось это отличной метафорой. Бармену, судя по всему, не очень.  
Тот ополоснул джиггер под краном и, вытерев руки о фартук, глянул на Роберта через стойку. Склонив голову набок, он рассмотрел Роберта от макушки до сложенных на стойке рук, а затем ухмыльнулся:  
– Нет в меню, но сделаю, – он пробежался пальцами по экрану кипера, выбивая на них какую-то хитрую комбинацию, как пианист, и, не оборачиваясь, позвал. – Марио, присмотри за стойкой, я сейчас.  
– Напомни мне, это ведь первый раз, когда Марко делает что-то не из меню? – спросил очкарик, когда второй бармен забрал его пустой стакан, чтобы снова наполнить его пивом.  
– Первый, – тот, кого назвали Марио, кивнул. – Когда за стойкой сидит не какая-нибудь милая девушка.  
– Как будто они когда-нибудь его интересовали, – очкарик фыркнул и, похлопав себя по карманам, вытащил пачку сигарет. Марио тут же по стойке катнул к нему зажигалку, и Роберт растерянно огляделся. Курить в барах было нельзя, это он знал точно, хотя и не ходил по подобным заведениям.  
– Ему можно, – заметив взгляд Роберта, сказал Марио. – Это его бар, вообще-то.  
– Но полиция же…  
Вздохнув, очкарик вытащил из-за пояса жетон и показал его Роберту.  
– Всегда работает, – усмехнулся он, затягиваясь, и повернулся к экрану, на котором Бастиан Швайнштайгер отдал филигранный пас нападающему.  
Роберт смотрел на владельца бара, как ребёнок – на огромную порцию мороженого. Это было так по-киношному, что он бы и сам не написал лучше. Владелец бара и полицейский в одном лице – вот, чего не хватало его книге. Даже несмотря на русскую мафию. Возможно, он будет русским полицейским. Аж в пальцах зазудело желание тут же подогнать под это дело сюжет.  
– А WiFi у вас есть? – спросил он, нашаривая под стойкой молнию на своём рюкзаке, чтобы достать ноутбук и начать писать прямо сейчас.  
– Нет, он после полуночи вырубается, – это уже ответил Марко. Он вернулся из подсобки, оттеснил Марио от рабочего пространства и поставил перед Робертом пустой стакан с сахарной пудрой по краю, и Роберт заметил, что у него пальцы пластырем обмотаны. Где-то был обычный белый, а где-то – детские, с динозавриками. – Так что придётся говорить с живыми людьми.  
Марко аккуратно разбил яйцо о край шейкера, филигранно отделил белок от желтка и, хлопнув ладонью о дно шейкера, подкинул его на ладони.  
– Так чем ты занимаешься? – спросил он громко, перекрикивая шум шейкера. – И почему именно этот коктейль?  
– Метафора хорошая, – Роберт намеренно пропустил первый вопрос, следя за движениями Марко: то, как тот одной рукой взбалтывал шейкер, а другой расставлял перед собой бутылки с соком лайма, джином и имбирным элем. – А зачем пластыри?  
– Он постоянно режет пальцы, – сказал Марио, усмехнувшись, и Марко, глянув на него через плечо, поправил:  
– Так в руках не скользит ничего.  
Марко легонько хлопнул шейкером об колено, ловко раскрыл его и на глаз налил в него джин. Снова прихлопнул крышку и, оглянувшись на Марио, подбросил шейкер над ладонью. Не глядя перекинул шейкер Марио, который принял его так же легко, как и Швайнштайгер – мяч на экране, а сам крутанул в руках полотенце, завязал им глаза и протянул руку в сторону Марио.  
– Выпендрёжник, – сказал тот, но шейкер перекинул.  
Роберт затаил дыхание, ожидая грохота металла о кафель, но Марко легко поймал шейкер и тут же подкинул его снова, не забыв встряхнуть перед броском. Под краем полотенца Роберт видел только его ухмылку, чуть кривоватую из-за неровного прикуса, да рыжеватую щетину на горле. Это было как в цирке, как на тренировке футболистов перед матчем, когда одно движение, отточенное и отрепетированное, цепляется за другое, перетекает, как удачно сложенные предложения, которые рано или поздно складываются в идеально выписанную сцену.  
Пока шейкер был в воздухе в очередном точном броске, Марко сдёрнул повязку вниз, поймал его и, ловко открыв, вылил коктейль в стакан перед Робертом. Одним слитным движением надел на краешек бокала дольку лимона и подвинул его к Роберту.  
– Наслаждайся.  
Их глаза на миг встретились, и сердце Роберта пропустило удар. Глаза у Марко оказались светлыми, с рыжеватыми точками на радужке, и под ними залегли тяжёлые, рыжие тени – от усталости, наверное. Роберт слишком торопливо сделал глоток, едва не подавился и закашлялся.  
– Вкусно, – хрипло сказал он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, и не соврал.  
Роберт вообще недолюбливал алкоголь – слишком уж много историй про спившихся писателей, про то, как виски используется вместо допинга. Он предпочитал диетическую колу и фреш из сельдерея. Но сейчас коктейль, приготовленный Марко, был, действительно, вкусным. В меру сладким, немного терпким и вяжущим.  
– Всё дело в ромашковом сиропе, – когда Роберт, облизав ставшие сладкими губы, поставил бокал на стойку, Марко показал на одну из бутылок. – Фирменный твист.  
Он выставил перед Робертом блюдце с тонко нарезанными яблоками, на краю которого в две дорожки были выложены сахарная пудра и корица, и облокотился на стойку:  
– Я, конечно, могу попросить Юргена пробить тебя по полицейской базе, но будет проще просто спросить твоё имя.  
Роберт краем глаза заметил, как за его спиной Марио переглянулся с владельцем бара и тут же нарочито безразлично посмотрел на экран.  
– Роберт, – он поморщился, но фамилию всё равно назвал. – Роберт Левандовски.  
– Будь здоров, – отозвался Марко, усмехнувшись, и Роберт посмотрел на него, вытаращив глаза. Да, конечно, не каждый человек в Германии читал его книги, но уж точно почти все их видели. Четыре интервью в квартал по телевизору, презентации в крупнейших сетях магазинов и почётное второе место в списке бестселлеров года – это не шутки. Даже если предположить, что Марко не смотрит телевизор и не читает книги, то уж по сторонам-то на улице он должен смотреть. Роберт точно знал, что по городу ездит как минимум три автобуса с огромной рекламой его предыдущей книги.  
Он с облегчением выдохнул, в три глотка допил коктейль из бокала, и улыбнулся Марко уже чуть-чуть свободнее.  
– Повтори, пожалуйста, – сказал он, и, решившись, всё-таки достал из рюкзака ноутбук. – Кстати, а ты не думал, что пластыри на пальцах отлично помогают скрывать отпечатки пальцев? 

**Интерлюдия**

– Ты сделал что? – Роберту не надо было смотреть, чтобы представить, как Лукаш приподнимает бровь в нарочитом изумлении.  
– Я нанял внешнего консультанта, – Роберт усмехнулся, разглаживая на коленке салфетку с номером телефона с одной стороны и контрактом – с другой. Её фотографию он только что отправил Лукашу по электронной почте, точно зная, что тот перезвонит. И не ошибся. – За пятьсот евро в неделю он поможет мне с матчастью для книги. Ты же сам хотел, чтобы всё было серьёзно.  
– Серьёзно – это нормальный контракт в присутствии тебя, меня и твоего адвоката, – вздох Лукаша отдался в телефонной трубке треском. – Ещё скажи, что ты платишь ему просто наличкой.  
Роберт промолчал, потому что Лукаш знал его слишком хорошо.  
– Ладно, окей, – Лукаш снова вздохнул. – Оставляй своего консультанта, но есть два условия.  
– Я весь внимание, – Роберт даже представить не мог, что так легко отделается.  
– Вся оплата твоя личная, издательство за этот фарс не заплатит ни цента, – это было ожидаемо, и Роберт только кивнул. – И пусть подпишет NDA и отказ от авторских прав. Нормально подпишет, а не на салфетке. Пришли мне его данные, я составлю договор.  
– Есть проблема, – сказал Роберт и замолчал, потому что такой реакции от Лукаша он не ожидал. Ледяное молчание, крик, сарказм – что угодно, только не смех.  
– Господи, Робек, ты серьёзно знаешь только его имя и номер телефона? Это даже хорошо, – угадав за удивлённым молчанием Роберта вопрос, Лукаш снова усмехнулся: – Ты не делал ничего безумного с колледжа, давно пора. Куба найдёт его и так.  
Роберт положил трубку, отложил её подальше и надел наушники. Благодаря вчерашним посиделкам в баре он успешно расправился со сценой приготовления коктейля и теперь отстучал название следующей главы. 

\--

Квартиру они снимали вдвоём с Марио. Это было привычно – в общежитии колледжа они делили комнату, подсобка бара у них была одна на двоих, да и квартиру так оплачивать было дешевле. Плюс Марко точно знал, что с Марио они идеально уживаются – сказывался целый месяц дружбы с привилегиями в колледже. Не было споров о том, кто моет посуду, а кто – выносит мусор, потому что оба в этой квартире только спали, проводя остальное время на работе. И то Марио иногда оставался у Юргена.  
– Забавно получилось, – Марио тронул костяшками пальцев косяк двери в комнате Марко и прошёл внутрь. Повертел в руках зачитанную чуть не до дыр книгу и постучал пальцем по фотографии автора на обложке. – Что из всех баров в городе твой любимый писатель пришёл именно в наш.  
Марко нахмурился и с головой накрылся одеялом, но Марио это не остановило:  
– И ты, конечно же, его не узнал, хотя даже я помню, как мы с тобой три часа стояли в очереди, чтобы ты мог взять его автограф на новой книге. И картонную фигуру его не ты из книжного спереть хотел.  
– Слушай, ну это всё очень логично, – Марко отбросил одеяло и сел на кровати. Он отобрал у Марио книгу и любовно поставил её на полку в ряд к другим семи. – Он во всех интервью рассказывает, что его бесит, когда ему в рот заглядывают и задают дурацкие вопросы. К тому же, это просто невежливо.  
– А вымогать его номер телефона – это очень вежливо.  
– Он сам его оставил, – Марко пожал плечами. – И вообще, почему, когда Андре выпросил у той красотки номер телефона ты так не ворчал?  
– Потому что они поженились через четыре месяца, и он уволился из бара, – Марио усмехнулся. – Я просто не успел прочитать ему лекцию, а тебе – успею.  
Марко не глядя швырнул в него подушкой и, конечно же, попал.  
– Если я на нём женюсь, ты заткнёшься? – огрызнулся Марко и снова накрылся одеялом. Марио посмотрел на него, поднял с пола подушку и положил её на кровать. Что-то в голосе Марко остановило его от дальнейших шуток, и он вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

**2\. Кинк. Связывание**

Марко пришёл без опозданий, и Роберт выбрался из машины, едва заметив его светлую макушку в конце улицы. Тот махнул рукой в приветствии и, достав из кармана ключи, пошёл к служебному входу в бар.  
– С Юргеном я договорился, – сказал Марко, садясь на корточки, чтобы открыть замок на роллете. – У нас есть два часа и час мне на уборку. Потом придёт Марио, и надо будет открываться.  
– Спасибо, – Роберт нырнул в едва открывшуюся дверь, оглядываясь, как в парке аттракционов. – У меня как раз две главы осталось. И в одной Аню запирают в баре, пока её напарника увозят в неизвестном направлении.  
– Аня – это героиня твоей книги? – спросил Марко, и что-то в его голосе заставило Роберта замолчать. Вопрос прозвучал донельзя фальшиво, будто Марко всё это было совсем не интересно.  
– Да, она шпионка, – коротко ответил Роберт. Он оставил рюкзак на том же крючке, что и два дня назад, и прошёлся по бару. Сфотографировал на телефон проход и покрытие пола, попрыгал на прорезиненном барменском коврике у рабочей поверхности, тронул краны с пивом и оглянулся на Марко. – Как ты думаешь, где бы её могли привязать?  
Спросил и замер, потому что Марко, открыв шкаф, стащил через голову футболку, в которой пришёл и, аккуратно сложив её на полку, вытащил оттуда чёрное поло с логотипом бара. Он, казалось, не слышал вопроса. Встряхнув поло, он продел в ворот голову, одёрнул подол, расправил рукав, прикрывая часть татуировки на левом плече, а затем снял с крючка фартук. Кожа у него была совсем белой, и Роберт даже в тусклом свете заметил веснушки на загривке. Завязав фартук, Марко снял с шеи цепочки с какими-то подвесками, которые Роберт рассмотреть не успел, и тоже убрал их в шкаф.  
– В подсобке, – сказал Марко, поворачиваясь, и пяткой захлопнул дверь. – Связать и оставить в подсобке, если, конечно, у владельцев бара нет холодильника.  
– Из холодильника она удирала в прошлой книге, – Роберт растерянно потёр шею, на которой мурашки выступили. – Не хочу повторяться.  
– Тогда пошли, покажу подсобку.  
Он повернулся на пятках и пошёл куда-то за уставленный бутылками остров, а Роберт пошёл за ним, как будто его на магните тянуло.  
Подсобка была крошечной. От стены до стены можно было дотянуться руками, и почти всё место занимали узкая тахта, стол с подключенным ноутбуком и кулер с водой.  
– В сезон я здесь иногда остаюсь на ночь, так быстрее получается, – Марко пихнул коленкой тахту с затаённой ненавистью. – Особенно, когда Марио вешает на дверь нашей квартиры галстук, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
Он помолчал, оглядев узкую комнатушку с бетонными стенами и одним крохотным окном под самым потолком, и обернулся на Роберта.  
– Обычно барменские подсобки как раз такие. Есть ещё кладовка со всякими запасами, но они имеют выход на улицу, чтобы было удобнее разгружать машину с поставками, а ещё там всегда много всяких нужных вещей, вроде дорогущего коньяка, и ни один здравый владелец бара не будет запирать шпионку там. Расколотит ещё что-нибудь. Так что либо тут, либо в туалете.  
– Отлично! – Роберт прошёл по подсобке – два шага в одну сторону, два – в другую, то и дело задевая Марко плечом. – Свяжи меня.  
Марко вскинул голову, глядя на него, расширившимися глазами, и Роберт был вынужден пояснить.  
– Ну, мне нужно понять, как можно отсюда выбраться, если что. Чтобы всё было по-настоящему.  
Марко дёрнул краешком рта, скрывая смех, покачал головой, но кивнул. Он огляделся по сторонам, ища хоть что-то, что можно было использовать в качестве верёвки, а потом потянул узел на фартуке.  
– Предположим, у этих твоих мафиози нет при себе скотча и верёвки, потому что они торопятся, – сказал он, подпихнул Роберта в бок и, зайдя ему за спину, взял его за запястье. – Если будет больно, скажи.  
– Да, моё стоп-слово будет «Яблоки», – пошутил Роберт.  
Голос вдруг его немного подвёл. Руки у Марко были холодными и чуть подрагивали, пока он обматывал руки Роберта поясом от фартука.  
– Смелее, – тихо и почему-то на полтона ниже сказал Роберт, и Марко, хмыкнув, затянул узел крепче, почти до боли. Он подумал и сделал из подола фартука что-то вроде мешка вокруг рук Роберта, обмотав для верности на второй раз. Замер, посмотрев на дело своих рук, и отошёл на шаг.  
– Готово, – так же тихо, сказал он. Марко не поднимал голову и старательно избегал взгляда Роберта, будто боялся, что сумасшествие – заразно. – Мне тебя запереть?  
– Было бы неплохо, – Роберт сделал шаг к Марко, оказываясь теперь совсем близко. – Телефон ещё забери, пожалуйста. Он в заднем кармане.  
Неловко изогнув руку, Марко вытащил его телефон, мазнув кончиками перетянутых пластырями пальцев по обнажившейся полоске кожи над ремнём джинсов Роберта, и отступил на шаг.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он, и Роберт, прислушавшись к себе, честно ответил:  
– Беспомощно.  
– Хорошо, – Марко усмехнулся от того, как жестоко это прозвучало. – Если не выберешься, я проведаю тебя через полчаса. Кричать бесполезно, в зале не слышно ничего.  
– Если будет звонить Лукаш, скажи ему, что я занят экспериментом, – попросил Роберт и, Марко, махнув ему рукой на прощание, закрыл дверь.  
Когда ключ повернулся в замке, Роберт плюхнулся на тахту, неловко поворочался на ней, пытаясь вытянуть ноги. Некстати представилась жаркая июльская ночь и Марко, который спит на этой самой тахте, укрываясь только тонкой простынёй, которая, конечно же, под утро сбивается на бок, обнажая светлую, с редкими веснушками, спину.  
– Яблоки, – пробормотал Роберт и, приложившись затылком об подушку, сел.  
В конце концов, у него оставалось всего полчаса на то, чтобы выпутаться из фартука. 

**Интерлюдия**

– Да-да, всё, кроме последней главы уже отправили на редактуру, – Лукаш прижал телефон плечом и кинул Роберту пакет со льдом. Прикрыв ладонью динамик, он прошептал: – Приложи к руке.  
Роберт послушался и прижал пакет к запястью. Руки болели до сих пор. Когда он выпутывался из фартука, он умудрился потянуть левую кисть и порезаться, так что главу с побегом из бара и драмой он дописывал одной рукой. Поэтому редактура там ой как понадобится.  
Марко, к слову, даже не удивился, когда Роберт, высадив дверь подсобки плечом, вывалился в зал за три минуты до звонка таймера. Только помог заклеить ссадину на руке, и у Роберта до сих пор на ладони был цветной пластырь с динозавриками.  
Попрощавшись, Лукаш отложил телефон и сел напротив Роберта, упираясь подбородком в сложенные замочком руки.  
– Рассказывай, – сказал он, улыбаясь. На всех вокруг улыбка Лукаша действовала просто обезоруживающе, но Роберт знал его достаточно давно, чтобы выработать иммунитет. – У Ани появились веснушки на плечах и пластыри на пальцах, серьёзно?  
– Они помогают скрывать отпечатки пальцев, – Роберт развёл руками и посмотрел в стену. – И вообще, так она становится живее. Ты же помнишь отзывы – слишком идеальная героиня приводит только к тому, что про неё рисуют хардкорный высокорейтинговый фанарт без души. А пластыри с динозаврами – это комический элемент.  
– Ага, – Лукаш взял его за руку и бесцеремонно ткнул пальцем в прикрытую пластырем царапину. – Комический элемент.  
– Больно, вообще-то.  
– Я бы не тыкал так, если бы не было больно, – Лукаш покачал головой. – Ты вообще понимаешь, что ты делаешь?  
Роберт помолчал, посмотрел ему в глаза и кивнул, и от этого Лукаш как-то стушевался.  
– Хоть кто-то понимает, – он посмотрел на часы и встал. – Интервью по радио через два часа, поехали. 

\--

В баре было шумно – вечер пятницы другого и не предполагал. Марко приплясывал между кипером, пивными кранами и разделочной доской, пытаясь успеть всё, пока Марио принимал новые кеги пива, с которыми поставка опоздала на три часа. Но это не мешало ему посматривать на дверь.  
Это было немного стыдно – ждать вот так, что Роберт, ненавидевший повышенное внимание к своей персоне, придёт в бар, в котором сейчас яблоку было негде упасть. Стыдно – но Марко всё равно поднимал голову всякий раз, когда колокольчик над дверью звякал, стоило кому-то войти или выйти.  
Вчера все полчаса, которые Роберт отвёл себе на выпутывание из фартука, Марко не знал, чем заняться. Он постоял под дверью подсобки, вслушиваясь в тишину, потом попытался поработать, но надолго его не хватило. Он всё время думал о том, как это паршиво смотрится со стороны. Роберт не знал о нём ничего, а сам Марко знал о Роберте всё, что он рассказывал прессе и что додумывали фанаты на форумах, строя догадки по книгам. Все друзья Марко – все, кроме Марио, – думали, что тот, как и многие, запал на главную героиню книги Роберта – смелую, решительную и сексуальную шпионку. Марио знал, что дело не в ней, а в авторе. Посредственные, в общем-то, книги помогли Марко выбраться из паршивого состояния, в которое он загнал себя после того, как вылетел из университета. Это был неплохой путь для эскапизма – мир, в котором добро всегда побеждает, а пули в пистолетах не заканчиваются.  
И потом, от улыбки Роберта Левандовски, чуть неуверенной, у Марко сердце каждый раз замирало, с той самой презентации в забитом людьми книжном магазине.  
– Закончили, – вытирая руки о полотенце, Марио пихнул его плечом в сторону, оттесняя от кранов. – Это на мне. Иди, перекури. И инстаграм проверь.  
Марко вышел, оставив на крючке фартук, не тот, которым вчера связывал Роберта, а новый. Тот, пропоротый осколком бутылки, он отдал Роберту в качестве трофея.  
У служебного выхода он прижался спиной к остывающему от дневного тепла кирпичу, закурил и вытащил из кармана телефон. В инстаграме Роберта он увидел фото пропуска на местную радиостанцию. Шнурок от пропуска обматывал ладонь, на которой всё ещё был виден пластырь с динозавриком.  
На подписи к фото, кроме хэштегов радиошоу, было только одно слово.  
«Яблоки».  
Марко фыркнул и, выбросив окурок, вернулся в бар. 

**3\. Апокалипсис. (Локальный конец света)**

– Привет! – под аккомпанемент колокольчика Роберт зашёл в бар. Вечером понедельника здесь было тихо. Проведя все выходные за радио, интервью и переговорами с иллюстраторами, Роберт с наслаждением добрался до бара. Бормотание телевизора, редкий звон стекла и шум машин за дверью успокаивали.  
Роберт сел за стойку, на ставший уже немного родным табурет, и огляделся. Марко в баре не было. А Марио, оставив фартук в подсобке, перебрался за стойку к Юргену, и они о чём-то тихо говорили, склонив головы друг к другу. Не надо было быть телепатом, чтобы понять, что они не инвентаризацию обсуждают. Роберт даже немного смутился и отвёл взгляд. Не потому что ему было неприятно – нет: они с Лукашем уже второй год спорили о том, можно ли Роберту совершить каминг-аут, и как это скажется на продажах книг. Просто у Марио было такое счастливое выражение лица, что Роберту было неловко смотреть на это, как в детстве, когда в присутствии родителей попадаешь в фильме по телевизору на сцену поцелуя.  
Он соврал Лукашу пару дней назад, сказав, будто понимает, что делает. В целом, он смутно понимал, что происходит. Всё это напоминало плохой сериал с романтическим уклоном, и на деле Роберт должен был договориться о дополнительных консультациях с какой-нибудь потрясающе крутой работницей полиции или Интерпола, но не с обычным барменом из захолустного паба. Он бы ходил за ней хвостом, раскрывал настоящие убийства и рисковал бы собой на самом деле, что, бесспорно, добавило бы ему подписчиков в инстаграме и твиттере. Из этого можно было бы сделать видеоблог, серию подкастов и сценарий для фильма.  
Но Роберт выбрал Марко. И сам не до конца понимал, почему.  
Конечно, со стороны могло показаться, что это – просто деловые отношения, что Роберт не в первый раз так делает. В конце концов, для создания своей второй книги Роберт три месяца проработал в Берлинской Картинной Галерее, чтобы детально описать кражу картины Яна ван Эйка.  
– Марко у служебного выхода, – сказал Марио. Он перегнулся через барную стойку, достал чистый стакан и нацедил в него светлого пива. – Отнесёшь ему?  
Он пустил стакан по стойке, и Роберт довольно ловко поймал его ладонью. Зачем бы Марио не выгонял его из бара, стоило послушаться. Он вылез из-за стойки и, обогнув её, прошёл через все подсобные помещения к служебному выходу.  
Марко сидел на корточках, привалившись спиной к стене и курил, глядя в небо. Это было красиво – свет фонаря в начале переулка едва-едва доставал до его макушки, окрашивая её золотом, и в этом сиянии чёрное поло и тёмные джинсы только ярче подчёркивали светлую кожу его рук.  
– Марио передал тебе это, – Роберт сел рядом и протянул ему стакан.  
Марко посмотрел на него и поставил стакан на асфальт. Он затушил окурок о стену и метким броском отправил его в урну.  
– Опять об инвентаризации разговаривают, – Марко усмехнулся и, дотянувшись до стакана, сделал глоток.  
– Если это – разговор об инвентаризации, то я – охотник на зомби, – Роберт поёжился от ветра и тронул Марко за плечо. – Тебе не холодно?  
– Нормально, – тот качнул головой и тут же сменил тему: – Как работа над книгой? Скоро финал?  
– Скоро, – Роберт вздохнул и встал на ноги. – Скоро я от тебя окончательно отстану. Осталась последняя глава и эпилог, в которой нужно будет повесить клиффхангер на следующую часть, а я до сих пор не придумал, о чём писать.  
– О конце света, – резко ответил Марко, сделал ещё один глоток и, встав, протянул стакан Роберту. – Будешь?  
Они оказались очень близко друг к другу, но Роберт, ненавидевший, когда нарушают его личное пространство, сейчас вообще не возражал.  
Растерянный резкостью Марко, Роберт взял стакан из его руки и тоже отхлебнул, с того же края, где стекла касались чужие губы. Пиво было терпким и немного с кислинкой. И холодным, как рука Марко, которой тот обхватил Роберта за запястье за секунду до вспышки фотоаппарата. 

– Ты выиграл, – хмуро сказал Лукаш, стоило Роберту поднять трубку. Это был первый звонок за сутки, на который он ответил, пропустив звонки от мамы, кучу незнакомых номеров и один вызов от Марко. – Помнишь, ты говорил, что каминг-аут поможет продажам? Так вот, только один небольшой слух о том, что ты встречаешься с тем твоим барменом, уже поднял продажи на полпроцента. Включая четвёртую часть, а ты и сам помнишь, что она вышла так себе.  
– Ну, спасибо, – Роберт поморщился и сел. Он пролежал на полу последние три часа, прячась от собравшихся за окнами папарацци и пытаясь осмыслить то, что случилось вчера. То, как он стремительно вылез из толстовки, накинув её на плечи Марко и натянув на него капюшон, а потом чуть не за шиворот затолкал его в служебный выход бара. То, как он, стервенея, дошёл до группки фотографов и что-то им сказал – что именно, он помнил смутно, но явно что-то не сильно цензурное. То, как несильно съездил одному из них по носу, когда тот пытался задержать его по пути к машине. И то, как он, уехав на три квартала, позвонил Лукашу. Лукаш всегда умел решать проблемы. Должен был решить и эту.  
– Это не конец света, Робек, – успокаивающе сказал он. – Мы можем напечатать любое опровержение – с копией контракта этого твоего бармена…  
– Марко. Его зовут Марко.  
Лукаш на миг замолчал, а потом снова заговорил:  
– Меня гораздо больше волнует то, что ты применил насилие к одному из журналистов и сел за руль в нетрезвом виде.  
– Глоток пива, – глухо сказал Роберт, снова вытягиваясь на ковре. – Один глоток. А тот ублюдок сам напрашивался. Он назвал меня пидором и порвал рукав футболки, пытаясь удержать. Как ты думаешь, в нашем прекрасном обществе ему, действительно, стоит подавать против меня иск?  
– Я сообщу об этом в его редакцию, – в голосе Лукаша Роберту послышались хищные нотки, и он снова порадовался, что работает с Лукашем на одной стороне. – Но от вождения своей машины лучше, действительно, на время воздержаться.  
– Я всё равно не собираюсь выходить из дома ближайшую неделю, а потом все забудут, – Роберт закрыл глаза ладонью, понимая, что его слова звучат беспомощно.  
– Не забудут, – безжалостно подтвердил Лукаш. – Так что подумай над текстом каминг-аута всё-таки. И над тем, как ты обоснуешь гиперсексуальность своей героини.  
– И над последней главой книги, – закончил за него Роберт. – Да, мамочка!  
Он с внутренним злорадством нажал на кнопку отбоя, оставляя последнее слово за собой. Подержал телефон перед лицом, борясь с искушением открыть твиттер и почитать новости со своим именем, а потом набрал номер Марко.  
Но не дождался ответа. 

**Интерлюдия**

Роберт заперся в ванной от постоянных вспышек фотокамер. Это бесило – даже не назойливость журналистов, а слишком уж высокое внимание к его персоне. Как будто в мире больше не осталось новостей – ни война в Сирии, ни проблемы экологии, ни мировой кризис не волновали их так, как писатель, застуканный с незнакомым мужчиной на задворках бара. В халате и тапочках он сел на опущенную крышку унитаза и набрал номер Кубы.  
Номинально Якуб Блащиковски был начальником службы безопасности издательства, но Лукаш доверял ему множество других задач. В последнее время Роберт с Якубом старались соблюдать дистанцию друг от друга, но в этой ситуации ему было просто некому больше позвонить. У Лукаша были другие дела.  
– Что тебе нужно, горе ты наше луковое? – не поздоровавшись, спросил Якуб, и Роберт краем уха услышал, как Лукаш говорит с кем-то по телефону. Судя по времени суток, ни Лукаш, ни Куба в офисе быть не могли, а значит, этот телефонный разговор прервал очередной семейный вечер в чете робертова издателя.  
– Поможешь найти человека?  
– Этого твоего…  
– Марко! – на миг оторвавшись от своего телефона, крикнул Лукаш, и Куба, скрипнув зубами, повторил:  
– Этого твоего Марко?  
– Нет, его номер у меня есть. Мне нужен владелец бара, Юрген, он ещё работает в полиции. Я могу прислать адрес…  
– Не нужно, – Куба усмехнулся. – Номер Клоппа у меня есть, мы знакомы. Передавай привет.  
И не попрощавшись, Куба положил трубку. Через пару секунд Роберту пришла смс с номером, и тот, посмотрев на часы, решительно нажал на кнопку вызова. 

-– 

Марко сидел на полу у кровати, держа на коленях толстовку Роберта. Тот так и не вернулся за ней в бар, уведя за собой журналистов, и судя по таблоидам, так и сидел в осаде, окружённый вспышками камер. Как будто в мире не было других новостей.  
Жетон Юргена отогнал журналистов от бара довольно быстро, и Марко смог добраться до дома, хотя и не понял ни черта сначала. По дороге Марио пытался отвлечь его разговором, и Марко сам с удовольствием смеялся над его шутками, хотя в груди что-то сжималось и закручивалось, как пружина.  
Наутро прочитав новости, Марко едва не выбросил телефон в окно. Он и подумать не мог, что из обычного разговора (обычного, на что бы он там внутри своей головы не надеялся) журналисты смогут раздуть такой большой текст. Роберту припомнили и то, как он любовно выписывал напарников своей Ани, и то, что со всех вечеринок, до которых он добирался, он всегда уходил один, и то, как мало на википедии написано о его личной жизни.  
К счастью, лица Марко не было видно ни на одном снимке – Роберт очень быстро накрыл его толстовкой, зато его самого можно было рассмотреть во всех деталях. И Марко и представить не мог, что на его красивом лице может быть написана такая ярость: пунцовые пятна на скулах, красные кончики ушей и плотно сжатые губы. На снимках шрам в уголке его рта был виден отчётливей, и Марко поспешно отложил телефон, поняв, что засматривается на эти кадры.  
Он не хотел, чтобы всё было именно так. Он не хотел быть просто заголовком в таблоиде.  
Ему, чёрт возьми, хотелось узнать Роберта-человека, а не Роберта-известного-писателя.  
Выругавшись, Марко затолкал телефон под подушку и, натянув на себя толстовку Роберта, прихватил с полки пару книг. В конце концов, у него был выходной, а в квартире был балкон, на котором Марио выращивал базилик и авокадо. 

**4\. AU**

Марио встретил его на парковке, как и обещал.  
Роберт позвонил Юргену, а Юрген позвонил Марио. После этого Роберт позвонил своему адвокату, и тот разогнал журналистов от дома, а потом один звонок в компанию по аренде машин решил его проблему с транспортом. В двадцать первом веке всё легко, если знаешь нужных людей и не боишься телефонных разговоров.  
Остальное было делом техники. Марио выдал ему ключи, предупредил, что вечер он проведёт у Юргена, и Марко в курсе этого, а потом напомнил о правиле галстука, и Роберт неожиданно покраснел после этого, хотя, конечно же, ничего такого не планировал, заталкивая надежду в самый дальний уголок сознания.  
Ему просто хотелось поговорить с Марко и рассказать, что делать дальше. Сам Роберт за пять лет популярности своих книг успел пережить похожие стычки с журналистами уже дважды, особенно, после четвёртой книги серии, которая, и правда, вышла не очень. И у Роберта были Лукаш, Куба и адвокат, которые могли решить любую проблему, а у Марко – только лучший друг и его бойфренд-полицейский. Это немало, но недостаточно.  
Роберт открыл дверь ключами Марио и тихо пробрался в квартиру. Ещё на лестнице ему казалось, что его план – потрясающий, но стоило переступить порог – и вся уверенность улетучилась. Он снял кепку и осмотрелся. Писательская привычка – когда постоянно ищешь персонажей, учишься по мелким деталям собирать образ. Роберт заметил две одинаковые двери – открытую и закрытую. За открытой на стене висел плакат футбольного клуба и на подоконнике узкого, похожего на бойницу, окна стопкой лежали книги. Солнечный свет был таким ярким, что Роберт, даже прищурившись, не смог рассмотреть надписи на корешках, тем более, что некоторые книги лежали к нему обрезами страниц. У кровати, край которой едва-едва был виден в дверном проёме, стояли стоптанные кеды, когда-то ярко жёлтые, но теперь выцветшие и запылённые. Такие кеды были на Марко в тот день, когда Роберт пытался выбраться из подсобки бара со связанными руками.  
Хотелось зайти в комнату и посмотреть на неё внимательнее, чтобы дособирать образ, довершить коллекцию деталей, но это было бы нечестно по отношению к Марко, и он только дотянулся до ручки, чтобы прикрыть дверь, а сам направился к кухне. Марио говорил, что именно оттуда есть выход на небольшой балкончик, который Марко оккупировал на сегодняшний день. 

Марко сидел на пластиковом садовом стуле, поджав под себя одну ногу. Он качал головой в такт музыке в наушниках, кутался в толстовку, в которой Роберт опознал свою собственную, и теребил край страницы книги. Вторая лежала на столе, на котором, кроме айпода и пепельницы с двумя окурками, стояли ещё три горшочка с какой-то травой – её Роберт не опознал.  
Негромко постучав по косяку, Роберт замер за его спиной, но Марко не услышал, и пришлось пробраться на балкон и встать напротив, загораживая свет.  
– Прости, не хотел тебя напугать, – быстро сказал Роберт, как только Марко выдернул из ушей наушники. – Марио меня впустил. Ты не отвечал на звонки, а мне надо было… Надо было продумать линию поведения, если журналисты тебя всё-таки найдут.  
– Странно, что пришёл ты, а не твой адвокат, – Марко нашарил в кармане штанов пачку сигарет и зажигалку и, не с первого раза попав по колёсику, закурил. Затянулся, немного помолчал, выдыхая дым, а потом спросил: – Сильно паршиво?  
– Нормально, – соврал Роберт. – Средне паршиво. Вообще не паршиво – как посмотреть. Всё будет зависеть от того, что в итоге придумает Лукаш, но пока, кроме вытоптанных маргариток во дворе и недовольных соседей, всё в порядке. У них нет твоего лица и имени, так что тебя это коснуться не должно. Юрген уже оградил бар от навязчивых посещений – у него свои методы.  
– И они работают, – поддакнул Марко, помолчал, стряхивая пепел, и спросил: – Что мне делать?  
Роберту показалось, что он спрашивает не только про всю эту историю с фотографиями – а в целом, и на это у Роберта не было ответа.  
Он вздохнул, сел на корточки, привалившись спиной к решётке балконной ограды, и посмотрел на Марко снизу-вверх.  
– Ты умеешь играть в футбол? – спросил он и в ответ на ошарашенный взгляд только улыбнулся. – Когда в прошлый раз, после четвёртой книги, ко мне пристали все журналисты города, мне больше всего хотелось перестать быть собой – ну, известным писателем Робертом Левандовски, который таскается по утренним телешоу и вечеринкам, уклоняясь от вопросов о личной жизни, которая тогда пошла псу под хвост. А если не хочется быть собой, нужно просто придумать, кем ты хочешь быть, – Роберт усмехнулся и потёр сгибом мизинца шрам на щеке. Плохая привычка, которая всегда возвращалась, когда он нервничал. – Обычно у меня это неплохо получается в книгах, но не всё можно написать. Поэтому я и предлагаю тебе просто побыть кем-то другим сегодня. Например, футболистом. Или политиком, или музыкантом, или космическим ковбоем.  
– Умею, – Марко встал, оставил окурок в пепельнице и, на всякий случай, залил его водой из лейки. – Идём, у меня есть друзья в одной из школ, нас пустят поиграть на их поле. 

Поле пружинило под ногами. Оно было покрыто резиной, чтобы младшеклассники не разбивали коленки, падая. Футбольный мяч им разрешили взять из комнаты с инвентарём под честное слово, и Марко, бросив толстовку Роберта на скамейке, поймал мяч на нос кеда. Отчеканил пять ударов, потерял мяч и побежал за ним к воротам.  
Роберт последовал его примеру. Он вытащил из карманов телефон, ключи от машины и кошелёк, оставил их на скамейке и, подтянув шнурки на кроссовках, побежал следом за Марко.  
Поле было маленьким, и от ворот до ворот они успевали добежать довольно быстро. Марко играл неплохо, но и Роберт ещё помнил что-то со школы, так что борьба на пятачке перед воротами у них выходила вполне бодрой, и один раз Роберт даже растянулся на поле в подкате, чисто выбив мяч из-под ног Марко.  
Тот, расхохотавшись, тоже плюхнулся на прогретую солнцем резину и вытянулся рядом с Робертом, тяжело дыша от быстрого бега.  
– Ты прав, – сказал он, беря мяч в руки и легко подбрасывая его над собой. – Ты прав, это действительно, хорошая идея – быть кем-то другим.  
– Поэтому я стал писателем, – Роберт потянулся, встал с земли, чувствуя, как ноют все мышцы разом, а ещё – как пощипывает подзажившую ссадину на ладони под пластырем с динозавриками. Он встал над Марко и протянул ему руку. – Пойдём, я отвезу тебя домой.  
Рука Марко крепко обхватила его запястье, и, поднимаясь, он на миг потерял равновесие и ткнулся Роберту лбом в грудь.  
От этого жеста у Роберта даже дыхание перехватило, и он уже поднял, было, руки, чтобы обнять Марко, но тот быстро выпрямился и отстранился.  
– Я мяч отнесу, а то Андре откусит мне голову, – торопливо сказал он. – Встретимся на парковке? 

**Интерлюдия**

Стоя на парковке у машины, Роберт остро жалел, что не курит. Ему срочно нужно было куда-то деть руки, а в телефон лезть не хотелось – не сейчас, не сегодня. Сегодня он больше не планировал думать о проблемах, о журналистских расследованиях, о последней главе книги, в конце концов. Сегодня он был кем-то другим. Кем-то, кто сможет не планировать всё на девять шагов вперёд, а просто жить и поступать так, как действительно хочется.  
Осталось только понять – кем именно.  
Он потянулся, почесал мизинцем шрам в уголке рта и подставил лицо солнцу. На лужайке у школы ветер гнул некошеную траву, и она шла волнами, как рябь на глади озера. Из окон школы был слышен монотонный голос учителя, который что-то диктовал классу, и его то и дело прерывала трескотня скворцов.  
Роберт задержался так ещё на секунду, впитывая это спокойствие, перед тем как открыть дверь машины и достать из рюкзака ноутбук. Он сел прямо на поребрик у парковки, открыл крышку ноутбука и положил пальцы на клавиатуру.  
А потом весь мир вокруг перестал существовать.

\--

– На новый год я подарю тебе галстук, – крикнул Андре ему на прощанье, и Марко, не глядя, показал ему средний палец. Малышня его здесь, в преподавательской курилке, не увидела бы, а вот громкое «Пошёл в жопу» могло и донестись до них через вентиляцию.  
Прищурившись, он вышел из-под козырька школы и, накинув толстовку Роберта на плечи, пошёл к парковке. Солнце светило ему в лицо, не опаляя – согревая. Некошеные травинки на лужайке щекотали ему ноги, сгибаясь под порывами тёплого ветра, и было слышно, как трескуче чирикает какая-то птица, пытаясь перекричать голос преподавателя из полуоткрытого окна на первом этаже.  
Марко шёл – и с каждым шагом словно растворялся в этом спокойствии, в котором не было места дурацким новостям, скандалам и путанице. Только ветру, солнцу и облакам.  
Хотелось остаться здесь. Хотелось добраться до Роберта и взять его за руку. Хотелось перестать бояться уже и выстраивать в голове какие-то события, которые всё равно не случатся.  
Марко встряхнул головой, тронул кончиками пальцев плохо покрашенные прутья ограды, собирая на чуть намокшие лейкопластыри ржавую труху, и решительно отправился к парковке. 

**5\. Сидеть вместе в транспорте**

Роберт вёл машину, не отводя взгляд от дороги. Ему до сих пор было немного неловко, что он заставил Марко ждать.  
Тот пришёл на парковку, молча посмотрел, как Роберт, скрючившись, остервенело стучит по клавишам ноутбука, и так же молча сел рядом. Взглядом спросил разрешения и закурил, выдыхая дым в сторону от Роберта.  
Он не заглядывал через плечо, не задавал вопросов – просто сидел близко, на расстоянии тепла тела, никак по-другому не обозначая своё присутствие. И это было для Роберта удивительно. Обычно, когда он писал, его раздражала любая мелочь, любой отвлекающий фактор мог выбить его из колеи надолго, а уж в присутствии кого-то ещё писать было просто невозможно. Лукаш как-то запер его дома, чтобы точно получить последнюю главу книги до дедлайна, и его присутствие Роберт ощущал почти физически, хотя тот и сидел в другой комнате. Поэтому четвёртая книга и вышла такой слабой. По крайней мере, Роберт так себя утешал.  
С Марко вышло по-другому.  
– Надеюсь, я не помешал творческому процессу? – спросил он, когда Роберт, включив поворотник, пристроился в хвост небольшой пробки. – Ты справился быстрее, чем я ожидал.  
– Я вообще не замечал твоего присутствия, – ответил Роберт и тут же поморщился, поняв, как двусмысленно прозвучала эта фраза. – Нет, не так, – быстро поправил он сам себя, но не продолжил мысль, перестраиваясь в другой ряд. Он на миг прикрыл глаза, благо скорость движения позволяла, и усмехнулся: – Ты как ветер.  
Краем глаза он заметил, как Марко вскинул голову и насторожено посмотрел на него с пассажирского сидения.  
– В моей голове это звучало лучше, – Роберт снова тронул мизинцем шрам на щеке и торопливо пояснил: – Пока я ждал тебя, всё было так правильно – ветер, солнце, облака, тишина эта – ничего не выбивалось и не мешало. Вот как-то так.  
– Как в коктейле, – отозвался Марко серьёзно и тут же усмехнулся, передразнив Роберта: – «Как-то так» – ты, реально, так пишешь, а редакторы это потом подчищают?  
– До редакторов это не доходит, – Роберт фыркнул и заметил, как Марко нахмурился после его слов: – Такое говно я и сам заметить могу. На что-то же должно хватать таланта.  
– Яблоки, – помолчав, сказал тот. – Стоп-слово. Никакого самобичевания.  
Он искоса глянул на Роберта, поймал его взгляд и, улыбнувшись краешком рта, тронул пальцем магнитолу, будто показывая, что разговор окончен. Роберт негромко вздохнул и кивнул, принимая этот совет с благодарностью, а потом бросил взгляд на навигатор.  
– Ты любишь хот-доги? – спросил он, и Марко, прикрыв глаза, усмехнулся. Роберт на миг затаил дыхание, опасаясь, что тот сейчас покрутит пальцем у виска и выйдет из машины, чтобы поймать такси, но Марко только заметил:  
– Футболисты не едят хот-доги.  
– Их проблемы, – Роберт и сам не ожидал, что эта идея вызовет у него такой азарт. – А я сто лет не ел хот-дог.  
Марко прикрыл лицо ладонью, пряча улыбку, и махнул рукой направо.  
– За этим поворотом будет парк. Там ещё и мороженое есть.  
– И молочный коктейль!  
Марко посмотрел на Роберта и, не выдержав, всё-таки рассмеялся.  
– И он тоже. 

**Интерлюдия**

– Получил твой черновик поста, можно публиковать, – сказал Лукаш, когда Роберт, взглядом извинившись, сделал шаг в сторону и поднял трубку. – Куба сказал, неплохо написано.  
– Это высшая похвала от него, – Роберт хмыкнул, прислонился бедром к лавочке и, по-прежнему прижимая плечом телефон к уху, посмотрел в сторону Марко.  
Тот чуть на отлёте держал стремительно оплывающее под солнечными лучами мороженое и пытался оттереть с джинсов следы горчицы от хот-дога. На его светлом лице плясало переплетение теней от плещущихся на ветру листьев, и это было словно отражением чернильных линий татуировки на его руке.  
– Ты меня слушаешь? – остановившись на середине предложения, спросил Лукаш. – Ты где вообще?  
– В парке, – не стал врать Роберт. – Я съел хот-дог.  
В трубке ненадолго повисла тишина, и Роберт слышал только дыхание Лукаша.  
– Ты же не один сейчас? – уточнил он и, угадав ответ по молчанию Роберта, спросил: – Роберт, ты точно понимаешь, что делаешь?  
– Да, – в этот раз совсем уверенно ответил Роберт, положил трубку и сделал шаг в сторону Марко. 

\--

Марко вообще не понимал, что он делает.  
Он просто ел мороженое, слушал звуки города и только лишь иногда замирал, когда Роберт походя касался его руки костяшками пальцев. За эту неделю в размеренной и осточертевшей уже жизни Марко, наконец-то, появилось что-то стоящее. Он и не мог подумать, что человек, чьи книги он читал, пытаясь хоть чем-то занять сознание, чтобы не считать полосы на обоях во время бессонницы, окажется, действительно, настоящим. Он знал, что выглядит глупо с этим вечным ожиданием следующей встречи, с этим комом у солнечного сплетения, от которого он мог только беспомощно улыбаться, глядя на Роберта. Даже Марио это заметил, а он не самый наблюдательный.  
Марко привык к нему, как привыкают к удобным кроссовкам или классному месту работы. Незаметно, без удивления, но потом – стоило посмотреть на то, что было до этого невероятного момента, когда Роберт, щурясь от света, сел за стойку в баре, и становилось страшно. Страшно возвращаться к этому. Страшно остаться без этих дурацких шуток, долгих разговоров, смайликов в переписке – только с потрёпанными страницами книг.  
Роберт подошёл к нему сам. Остановился в полушаге, совсем близко, коснулся сгибом мизинца шрама в уголке рта и, не отводя взгляд, тронул Марко за руку, оглаживая пальцем уже выцветшие пластыри с динозавриками. Марко замер от этого прикосновения и вдруг осипшим безо всякого мороженого голосом спросил:  
– Отвезёшь меня домой?

**6\. Один заставляет другого краснеть**

Всю дорогу в машине работал кондиционер, и Роберт, слушая, как Марко рассказывает о своей школе и футболе, то и дело посматривал на его покрытые мурашками руки. Смотрел – и каждый раз с усилием переводил взгляд на дорогу.  
Куба бы сказал, что он ебанулся. Куба всегда говорил всё прямо и честно, и в этот раз Роберт бы с ним согласился.  
Пока Марко устраивался на сидении и пристёгивался, Роберт успел отправить пост на своей странице и тут же выключил телефон, чтобы не смотреть поминутно на счётчик комментариев. Как будто в воду холодную нырнул и был готов уйти глубже, в тот омут, где Марко смотрит на него, облизывая покрасневшие от мороженого губы, и в его светлых ресницах закатное солнце оставляет золотые искры.  
Роберт и сам не ожидал от себя такого. Он столько лет скрывал свои отношения, которые и рушились от всей секретности, столько лет не позволял себе чувствовать что-то открыто, что теперь он испытывал огромную неловкость от этой своей неуклюжести.  
Когда машина остановилась, и Роберт заглушил мотор, Марко оборвал себя на середине предложения. Как-то сжавшись, он потеребил пряжку ремня безопасности, хрустнул пальцами и, не поднимая головы, спросил:  
– Зайдёшь?

Роберт не помнил, как они поднимались по лестнице – только то, как он пялился на две маленькие родинки на шее Марко над капюшоном собственной толстовки. Он очнулся только тогда, когда оказался почти прижатым к Марко в узком коридоре. Запах солнца, ветра и немного – пота, оставшегося на коже после футбола, ударил Роберту в голову, и он, сам пугаясь своей смелости, поцеловал Марко.  
Он на вкус был – как мороженое, сливочное, тающее на языке. Инстинктивно подавшись вперёд, Роберт прижался к нему всем телом, чувствуя через два слоя тонкой ткани тепло его кожи. Марко целовался жадно, будто этим поцелуем хотел всю душу Роберту выпить. Ничего не стесняясь, будто не было этих статей, фотографий и неловкого молчания.  
Отстранившись, он так и не открыл глаза, хотя Роберт видел, как под опущенными веками двигаются зрачки. С удивительной для самого себя нежностью, Роберт провёл большим пальцем по его щеке, смазывая слюну, и Марко усмехнулся, делая шаг назад.  
У Роберта в груди кольнуло, и, чтобы скрыть эту панику, он сказал:  
– Ты всё ещё можешь сказать «Яблоки».  
Марко открыл глаза, глядя прямо в лицо Роберту, и покачал головой:  
– Мне нужно повесить на дверь галстук, – сказал он, и Роберт почувствовал, что его щёки теплеют – так много обещания было в голосе Марко. – Если ты понимаешь, о чём я. 

Рывком Марко снял с себя толстовку Роберта и бросил её прямо на пол. Следом полетела футболка, и Роберт машинально наклонился, чтобы поднять её и сложить, но так и остался стоять, неловко сминая её в руках.  
В сумерках бледное тело Марко словно светилось, и только глубокой охрой выделялись тени на ключицах, под рёбрами и вокруг подвесок на груди, возле левого соска. Едва видный свет фонарей из-за полуопущенной шторы стекал по его коже, как расплавленная латунь, как на иконах. Роберт, будто загипнотизированный, выронил футболку из ослабевших вмиг рук, сделал шаг вперёд и опустился перед Марко на колени.  
Он втянул носом его запах – трава, пыль города, табак и что-то сладкое. Под его губами кожа Марко покрылась мурашками, и Роберт, снова почесав шрам на щеке, потянул вниз молнию на джинсах.  
Марко издал странный звук – не то стон, не то смешок – и зарылся пальцами в волосы Роберта, остановив его за секунду до того, как тот был готов взять в рот его член.  
– Встань, – попросил он, и Роберт, недоумевая, посмотрел на него снизу-вверх. Он не понимал, почему это происходит. – Встань, – повторил Марко чуть настойчивее, и через голову стащил с шеи цепочки. – Встань и перестань думать.  
Он помог Роберту подняться, запутался в спущенных до колен джинсах и брезгливо, как кот, стряхнул их с ноги, а потом обошёл Роберта по кругу и взял его руку.  
Он снова оказался за спиной Роберта, как в тесной подсобке бара, и так же, как и тогда, обвил его запястья первым, что попало под руку. Нагретая теплом его кожи цепочка впивалась в руки, и две подвески так и норовили соскользнуть в ладонь. Роберт так сосредоточился на этом ощущении, что едва не пропустил момент, когда Марко подтолкнул его к кровати и помог сесть.  
Сам он подошёл ближе, касаясь коленками разведённых ног Роберта, и посмотрел сверху вниз, улыбаясь кривовато – но открыто.  
– Ты всё ещё можешь сказать «Яблоки», – напомнил он, и Роберт услышал за ехидством в его голосе искреннее тепло. Он медленно оглядел Марко от макушки до твёрдого, с карамельно-розовой головкой члена и качнул головой.  
– Не дождёшься, – хрипло ответил он и с удовольствием заметил, как у Марко кончики ушей краснеют, словно от слов Роберта его в жар бросило, а потом тот сделал шаг вперёд и сел Роберту на колени. 

Со связанными за спиной руками Роберт никак не мог прикоснуться к Марко и был способен только ловить губами его губы и слушать, как тот хрипло дышит, пытаясь справиться с пуговицами на джинсах.  
Привстав, чтобы Марко мог их снять, Роберт снова сел, чувствуя задницей каждую складку на одеяле, но это его совсем не волновало. Потому что Марко, вцепившись правой рукой ему в плечо, плюнул на ладонь левой и положил её на член Роберта. Уверенно, будто бутылку за горлышко брал.  
Роберта пробило дрожью вдоль позвоночника, и все тактильные ощущения, раньше плясавшие на кончиках пальцев, словно сместились. Он остро чувствовал, как уголки пластырей на руках Марко царапают ему кожу. Как напрягаются бёдра Марко, когда тот ёрзает, устраиваясь удобнее, чтобы найти нужный угол. Как дыхание Марко оседает на его шее, когда тот, наклонившись ниже, касается полуоткрытыми в стоне губами его рта.  
Когда Марко на середине движения бёдрами, тряхнул головой, отбрасывая упавшую на лоб чёлку, а потом, едва поцеловав Роберта, вдруг скользнул языком по шраму в уголке его рта, Роберт просто не выдержал.  
Выгнув спину, он дёрнул руками, выпутываясь из держащих его цепочек, стряхнул подвеску на ладонь и накинул её Марко на шею, где ей было самое место.  
– Я много тренировался, – поймав его удивлённый взгляд, ответил он и, лизнув ладонь, положил её на член Марко, прижимая его к своему.  
Одного этого прикосновения и пары дёрганных каких-то движений хватило им обоим. Марко, сгорбившись, только сильнее вцепился пальцами в плечо Роберта, явно оставляя синяки, но Роберту было плевать. Потому что Марко задышал часто и сорванно и после оргазма как-то разом весь обмяк в его руках. У него дрожали колени, и Роберт подхватил его, поддерживая.  
Он машинально двинул рукой ещё раз и, когда Марко безвольной своей ладонью накрыл его пальцы поверх члена, кончил тоже. 

Пластыри с динозавриками намокли от спермы, и рисунок на них поблёк. Роберт бережно взял руки Марко в свои и с каким-то рассеянным упорством принялся снимать их.  
Под пластырями кожа на кончиках пальцев сморщилась, и Роберт осторожно прикоснулся губами к тонким ниточкам старых порезов.  
От этого прикосновения – он видел – у Марко ресницы дрогнули. Он улыбнулся пересохшими от частого дыхания губами и оглядевшись, поморщился. Роберт вздохнул, помог ему перебраться на кровать и, вышагнув из съехавших до лодыжек джинсов, достал из кармана валявшейся на полу толстовки пачку сигарет. Снял с подоконника пепельницу и поставил её ближе.  
Он молча пихнул Марко в плечо, заставляя подвинуться, и вытянулся рядом с ним на узкой кровати. В прохладе сумерек жар их тел стремительно таял, и Роберт прижался к Марко ближе, утыкаясь носом ему в бок.  
За окном лаяла собака, сквозь полузакрытые веки Роберт видел тлеющий кончик сигареты, похожий на сигнальный маяк.  
Пахло травой, сигаретным дымом и чем-то сладким.  
Пахло Марко. 

**Интерлюдия**

Роберт уже много лет не спал рядом с кем-то. Тем более – не в своей кровати с ортопедическим матрасом.  
Он проснулся раньше Марко, полежал с закрытыми глазами какое-то время, вслушиваясь в его дыхание, а затем выбрался из-под его руки.  
Он тихонько поднял с пола джинсы и свою толстовку и на цыпочках вышел из комнаты. Прикрыл за собой дверь, натянул мятые джинсы, на голое тело набросил толстовку, которая всё ещё пахла Марко – как и сам Роберт, и добрался до ванны.  
Поплескав себе в лицо ледяной водой и прополоскав рот, он поднял голову и увидел отражение дурной совершенно улыбки в зеркале. Тело немного ныло от сна на узкой и неудобной кровати, на груди всё ещё остался отпечаток руки Марко и складок одеяла, а на левой ключице были видны следы его ногтей, но Роберт чувствовал себя потрясающе.  
Стряхнув воду с чёлки, он замер в холодном свете лампы. Стоило бы обуться и поехать домой, чтобы принять душ, смыть с себя следы чужих рук и засесть уже за последнюю главу книги. Никакие скандалы, никакие отвлекающие манёвры, вроде публичного каминг-аута, не могли заставить Лукаша Пищека забыть о дедлайнах.  
Роберт провёл ладонью по холодному зеркалу, стирая капли, и, выпрямившись, быстро вышел из ванной. Он поднял с пола в коридоре свой рюкзак с ноутбуком.  
На балконе было прохладно, и Роберт, застегнув толстовку, сел за стол. Он нашёл на кухне свободную розетку, от которой провод дотягивался до балкона, и устроился удобнее на пластиковом стуле. Стол был маленьким, и ему пришлось сдвинуть два горшка с цветами к самому краю. Тогда-то он и заметил книги, которые Марко оставил перед поездкой на футбольное поле.  
Роберт взял пухлый, растрёпанный том в руку и, усмехнувшись, посмотрел на собственную фотографию на обложке. Книга была зачитанная – загнутые уголки страниц, растрескавшийся корешок, а у мягкой обложки был надорван край, будто её долго таскали в рюкзаке, доставая в любую свободную минуту.  
Четвёртая книга, не самая лучшая. В ней напарник Ани, в которого она была влюблена первые три книги, предавал её и контору и помогал уйти главе колумбийского наркокартеля.  
Хамес был из Колумбии. Хамес, о котором Роберт не вспоминал уже пару лет, тогда собрал свои вещи по всей квартире Роберта, забрав каждую частичку себя, и уехал, пожелав перестать прятаться в шкафу. После такого книга получилась, конечно, так себе. Разбитое сердце и сублимация в текст – не лучшая приправа для бульварного чтива.  
Роберт поморщился и открыл обложку. На титульном листе, на пожелтевшей от времени некачественной бумаге, мелким шрифтом было написано посвящение: «Для Х.Р. Я бы хотел не бояться». А ниже – размашистым почерком самого Роберта: «Марко Ройс, ничего не бойся».  
Роберт провёл кончиками пальцев по этой надписи, усмехнулся и, отложив книгу, открыл файл с рукописью.  
Он отмотал её в самое начало и, создав новую страницу, отстучал посвящение.  
_Для Марко Ройса.  
Я больше не боюсь._

\---

Марко проснулся как-то сразу. Распахнул глаза и сел на кровати, одновременно проводя рукой по простыне рядом с собой. Роберт точно ему не приснился, хотя такие сны иногда и появлялись.  
Он оглядел пустую комнату: пепельница на уголке стола, стакан воды рядом с телефоном на тумбочке, одежда аккуратно сложена на стуле – сам он так никогда её бы не сложил, это Роберт сделал, когда ходил в ванную за влажными салфетками. Но самого Роберта не было.  
Марко поморщился и упал обратно на подушку, которая пахла Робертом – ментоловый шампунь и что-то кисловато-пряное, как яблоки с корицей. Он зажмурился, пытаясь справиться с ощущением пустоты, и взялся за телефон.  
Ни сообщения, ни звонка с номера Роберта.  
Потерев лицо ладоням, чтобы проснуться окончательно и – будто бы стереть с себя воспоминания о прошлой ночи, Марко снова поднёс к глазам телефон. Ежеутренняя рутина – прочитать все социальные сети за полчаса, пока мочевой пузырь не погонит его в туалет, а потом – завтрак, кофе, душ, сборы и работа.  
В инстаграме Марио выложил фотографию из Вестфаленпарка, на которой Марко узнал кроссовки Юргена. «Хоть у кого-то всё хорошо», подумал он, лайкнув фотографию.  
Через минуту ему пришло сообщение от Марио.  
«Доброе утро. Надеюсь, до этого времени ты был занят другими приятными вещами и не мог прочитать, но ты должен это увидеть».  
Марко перешёл по ссылке, узнав адрес официальной страницы Роберта. Он много времени проводил на ней, читая форумы и отслеживая информацию о новых мероприятиях. И, конечно, читая раздел с заметками автора.  
Ссылка вела на пост в авторском блоге. Судя по времени, Роберт отправил его из парка, пока Марко доедал мороженое. Перед текстом была фотография их теней на прорезиненном покрытии футбольного поля. Никаких опознавательных знаков – только два вытянутых, резко очерченных силуэта с превратившимся в овал мячом. Они тогда говорили – головы у теней были повёрнуты друг к другу, и из-за перспективы казалось, будто кадр сделан за миг до поцелуя.  
Пост был небольшим – неудивительно, что Роберт написал его так быстро. С колотящимся сердцем Марко скользнул глазами по строчкам.  
«Привет! Мы с моим издателем уже пару лет спорим о том, стоит ли это делать. Так же, как мы спорим с ним о количестве сахара в кофе (моё мнение – ноль ложек, его – пять) и понятии дедлайна (ну, здесь он всегда выигрывает).  
Все последние сутки журналисты пытаются вытоптать маргаритки во дворе моего дома, и я должен этому миру немного честности. Давайте, я скажу это сам, а газеты, наконец-то, смогут отправить своих сотрудников писать о чём-то, действительно, важном. #BlackLivesMatter #MeToo и #GlobalWarming – вот вам несколько идей, ребята.  
Короче, я гей. И я прошу прощения у всех девушек, которым я врал о своей гипотетической любимой женщине из Канады, и у всех своих бывших партнёров, которых я не мог открыто обнять на презентациях и вечеринках.  
Надеюсь, на презентации новой книги я смогу взять человека с этой фотографии за руку, а после – увезти ужинать в какое-нибудь дурацкое уличное кафе с такими хипстерскими гирляндами и ироничными названиями блюд. Ну, вы явно знаете похожее место.  
Если захочешь – презентация будет через неделю.  
Р.Л.»  
Марко усмехнулся, открыл новое сообщение и быстро отстучал одно слово – _Захочу_ , а потом вздрогнул.  
Потому что телефон Роберта звякнул где-то на балконе, когда сообщение было доставлено. 

**7\. Совместная деятельность в быту**

– Звонил Лукаш, – сказал Марко и поставил перед Робертом кружку с кофе. – Угадаешь, о чём он спрашивал?  
Роберт поморщился, провёл ладонью по всё ещё мокрым после душа волосам и коротко поцеловал Марко в шею за ухом, перед тем как сесть за стол.  
– Когда уже ты пришлёшь последнюю главу, Робек, – передразнивая Лукаша, сказал он. – Ты всё время забываешь, что идеальный дедлайн – за неделю до конечной даты.  
Марко рассмеялся и тронул его за плечо, собирая капли с кожи. Хотя за окном с неба сыпался мелкий колючий снег, дома было тепло, и Роберт с удовольствием ходил без халата – только в полотенце вокруг бёдер. Чего уж, ему нравилось, как Марко следил за ним поверх телефона.  
Марко устроился на стуле напротив, привычно поджав ногу под себя. Он был уже одет – собирался на работу в бар, а Роберт, который половину ночи писал, только-только вылез из кровати. У него не было никаких планов на вечер, кроме финального просмотра текста перед отправкой.  
– Кстати, Лукаш зовёт меня Мареком, как ты, – Марко усмехнулся, заметив, как у Роберта покраснели кончики ушей. Уж он-то отлично помнил, в каких обстоятельствах в последний раз называл Марко так: на середине стона, уткнувшись лбом в матрас. – А Куба – только по фамилии.  
– Он медленнее адаптируется к новым обстоятельствам, – философски отозвался Роберт и отхлебнул кофе. – Хотя за восемь месяцев мог бы и привыкнуть уже.  
Они помолчали. Марко листал ленту инстаграма, и в рано собравшихся сумерках по его лицу прыгали цветные отсветы, а Роберт смотрел и не мог насмотреться. Марко переехал к нему, освободив комнату в квартире, которую тут же занял Юрген. Ему оттуда было близко добираться и до полицейского участка, и до бара, и никто не возражал, особенно, Марио.  
На презентацию предыдущей книги они пришли вместе, и когда Роберт читал посвящение – он знал, что Марко стоит у него за спиной, как в подсобке бара или в своей тесной комнате. Стоит – и смотрит в затылок, улыбаясь краешком рта.  
На презентацию этой они тоже собирались вместе. Марко уже договорился о выходном.  
– Я приду в бар сегодня после десяти, – предупредил Роберт, сполоснул кружку под краном и, наклонившись, поцеловал Марко в макушку, вдыхая запах его волос. Пахло привычно – табаком, ментоловым шампунем и чем-то сладким, как яблоки с ванилью.  
– Буду ждать, – Марко поднял голову, коротко поцеловал его в губы и встал. Глянул на часы, подтянул джинсы и пошёл к двери. – Юрген откусит мне голову, если я опоздаю, а Лукаш – если ты не пришлёшь ему рукопись до полуночи. Так что я пошёл в бар, а ты – открывать ноутбук.  
Он улыбнулся Роберту и, накинув на плечи куртку и обмотав шею шарфом, вышел, забрав с крючка свою связку ключей. Роберт прижался голым плечом к косяку двери, глядя на закрывшуюся за Марко дверь, постоял так пару минут и, действительно, подошёл к оставленному на журнальном столике компьютеру.  
Он только что придумал посвящение для новой книги. 

_Для Марко Ройса.  
Выходи за меня?_


End file.
